THE SHADOW KNIGHT
by Black phoenix fire 55
Summary: Harry didn't just inherit looks and eyes from his parents but also their talents and power, which their bloodlines give him. Power and abilities both Dark and light. Lily is a Half-blood with a very unexpected Ancient blood.Powerful !and...Pervert Harry. Weasley !bashing except the twins.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Elvin's lane,31st june 1980._

Albus Dumbeldore walked down the narrow streets of Elvin's lane as memories of todays event were replayed in his mind. Severus had reported that Tom would go after the Potters. The Logic behind it was that as their child would be halfblood similiar to him the child was first choice. Moreover Lily had been a prodigy in charms and potions and master of ancient magic while James, son of Dorea Black and Charlus Potter ,that of Dark and Light blood was equally adapt to both Light and Dark magic, and even though the Potters were good at combat and transfiguration ,which are interrelated as it is said that a transfiguration dueler is hardest to defeat like Albus himself was but James' ability of transifguration along with his friend Sirius' had even surpassed his ability of !the boy had become a animagus at the age of 15 a world record hidden to world!So it was natural for tom to think that their child would be the soul being to defeat Albus was powerful ,after all he had defeated grindelwald ,but now his bones were old.

As he walked down the road he came face to face with a manor. A manor as large as Hogwatrs , built in seculded corner of the Elvin's lane the potter manor was one of the beautiful work of art he had ever seen. Made of ancient Arabic white marble ,it had taken 11 years for the best magical architects to create such a miracle . It wasnt the 4th out of 13 miracles out of magical world for family being a proud family, no male had just lived of their family wealth. They just added up more and more for the difficult time. Obviously the Potter manor defense and wards were never broken by any Dark lord which was the only reason Albus was apparently walking - anti apparation wards.

As he knocked on the door of two of his favourite students , his heart skipped a beat . How was he going to give the dreadful message .

"Come in, Professor"said James with his famous crooked smile which added to his good looks ,dressed in daily though school ended and his student became his friends they resisted calling him Albus and even he secretly enjoyed it.

"Thank You ,James"smiling back and entered the common room which was cozy had Gryffindorish colour but instead of lion had a gold Phoenix with ruby eyes and wide spread wings burning in black fire. The black fire was added by Charlus when he had married Dorea.

As they all sat in comfortable coaches , Lily approached the subject Albus dreaded,"so what is this important topic you wanted to talk about?"

Albus had flooed them before for this meeting.

He sighed and said ,"There was a prophecy made by a seer, grand-daughter of Cassandra Trelawney has something to do with Voldemort and you both."

"Us!"they both exclaimed.

Albus sighed ,"Yes, I think you should listen."

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. … Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. … The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…_"

"Don't mind it , but headmaster how does it relates us. You know Divination wasn't my strongest subject and I cannot understand what You said?"said James.

"Right now only first verse of the prophecy is clear as you see you both along with each other and once with sirius have defied him three times and Lily's due date..."

His sentence was abruptly broken in between by Lily who had suddenly started sobbing,"He is going to come after our baby isn't He !"

James put a comforting hand around his wife and tried to calm her, "But how can it be just our child ? A mere child ? Does Voldemort think that a mere child can kill him ?If he does I think he is a greater psychopath than i thought."said James rather angrily.

Albus stared at James for few seconds at james before breaking the silence,"Intrestingly this prophecy is also applicable to Frank and Alice Longbottom but our spys have confirmed that he will go after your child and to answer your second question Voldemort thinks that its better to kill his enemy now rather when its grown up"

"But why me? Why my baby?"said the still sobbing.

Albus sighed again and said,"The prophecy says that the child born will be his equal and your child will be halfblood similiar to him . Moreover Lily you are a prodigy in charms & potions and master of ancient magic while James you are equally adapt to both Light & Dark magic and transifguration prodigy .thus your child is first choice."

"I dont think that's the reason headmaster"said in sad tone of disapproval.

"Pardon ?" said albus suprised as his theory would always be true almost about everything.

"I know why he is after us."said James as a sadistic smile came across his face.

"If i knew it was the reason , i would have better been a squib!"said lily still crying and exclaiming on the mysterious reason.

"what do you mean Lily ,James?"

"Well you see all Pureblood families go under the inheritance ritual before pregnancy but Lily being a muggleborn we never thought of taking it as it would have no effect but the healer said that the child in Lilys womb gave very different magical radiation & signature and that we should do it. I also always doubted that she wasnt Muggleborn for her being prodigy of not one but two fields "

He was about to continue but seeing look on Albus' face he added,"Now I don't mean to be a aristocrat, and I definetly don't believe Muggleborn are weaker but you as well as I know that some magic flows through bloodline .Taking me as an example you know that because of Black and Potter blood i can do Light and Dark magic respectively. but both the bloodlines excel in Transfiguration so this resulted in me breaking your record for being youngest champion of Transfiguration. "James stopped a bit for taking breath and smirking as Albus nodded showing that he understood the concept.

"So we performed the ritual and we got answer to our both question."He said in a sad monotone.

"Both? What's the other question?"asked Albus inquistively.

"Remember how you thought that she had naturally by birth got the talent of parslemouth?"said James.

Albus' mouth hung open . No she couldn't .How could she be? He had checked it but...

"Don't tell me she is from Slytherin's line and a Pureblood."

First time during their conversation a smile appeared on Lily's face.

"No, I am not pureblood , I am halfblood. My mom was a Pureblood Squib and I am not from Slytherins line. "said Lily.

"Impossible! no other line has the power to speak with snakes, its just impossible."said Dumbeldore disbelivingly.

"No headmaster one other line in europe also has that power."Lily said with a serene smile appearing on her face. Albus was utterly shocked to hear this only one other line had that power which was very powerful but was said to be dead a century couldnt be from that line ,could she?

"Yes , your guess is right Headmaster. I am descendant of Herpo ,The Foul."

Yes, Lily will be Herpos descendant , those who dont know Herpo , he is the guy who invented Baslisk , the king of Serpents, by placing chickens egg under a toad.

This is where Harry gets Parseltounge and not from Hocrux, also it will play a important role between the chapters . Herpo was said to be so great that his parselmouth extended other reptiles like dragons and wasn't limited to snakes like salazar and his will be also other powers which Herpo's line gives to only males which will be discovered as he grows. Also review and tell me which house Harry should be in as I am confused where he will be.

Please Read and Review

I have posted a poll on my profile on which house harry should be in pls vote.


	2. Chapter 2

_THANKS TO REVIEWERS albuspotter777 and 917brat. it helped me and in spired me as a new writer to write the next chapter .Also thanks to aleris , geetac , hpotter90 ,_ Yali_ , HaleyBlack'Cile'coldfire , essay r , cat187 , phoenixflamemarauder , sabre1492 ,scottdiggon , ulquiorra31 for following this story .Feel free to express your ideas for this story and also I have a pole on which house should Harry be on my profile please vote . Constructive flames are accepted._

**_I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER .IT BELONGS TO JKR_**

Chapter 1

_Headmaster's Office , 2nd August 1981._

James,Lily and Peter were sitting in Headmaster's office , the prior two with hands entangled on a very cozy couch. The room had never lost its grandfatherliness or was it due to Dumbeldore's presence nobody knew .The room was circular and filled with eccentric magical object that were very difficult to find in magical the fact that they were owned by supposedly most powerful wizard never wavered anyones mind that they were true.

The Potters had left Harry with his loving godfather which harry fondly called uncle siri...The very mentioned godfather was more than happy to comply and make time for his favourite and only godson .

Dumbeldore was sitting in front of them, penisively staring at the Potter couple , who had left the mansion as it was too big to be under fidilius charm like Hogwarts and though it was impregnable , every thing has a first time . So with a heavy heart they were going to move to a small bungalow that had been on a piece of ancestral land in Godric's hollow . Dumbeldore was the one to perform the Fidilus charm on the house. But James had asked to discuss something beforehand they performed the charm.

"So, what was it James that you wanted to tell ?" asked his curiosity at peak level.

James started nervous," I think headmaster that we should make Peter as our Secret Keeper and let the rumour spread that you are our Secret Keeper it will be a Perfect bluff to the murdering psychopath" he finished with a smirk on his face as nervousness slowly vanished , when he saw that Albus eyes were twinkling with happiness.

"A wonderful idea , James , I say it would leave a perfect false trail and nobody would believe that Peter of all would be Secret Keeper but we need approval of Peter..."

His sentence was broken midway by Peter's squeaking.

"I..I...I..agree" said Peter , putting a mask of nervousness on his shallow and mousy face betraying his true emotions which were boiling to tell the Dark lord the Location of Potter and getting the power and recognition that Dark lord promised . No longer would he be Sirius Black's and James Potter's sidekick.

"So have you told Sirus or Remus about this ?"The sagely wizard asked.

"This information will only be between four of us .The few people know greater is our safety and as well as Peter's". replied Lily.

"So lets go to your cottage at Godrics hollow "said the Hogwarts headmaster in tone of finality as they all proceeded out of headmaster room and hogwarts grounds to apparate.

Once Dumbeldore had casted the spell and warded the house with few more wards, he wanted to leave as he wasn't prepared for his ICW meeting tommorow but was abruptly stopped by Lily,"Headmaster I want to tell you something important but we have to wait for James to go to Sirius' place so we can be alone."

After a cup of coffee ,James took his leave with Peter to bring his only heir to their new home.

"So what did you want to talk about Lily "the agely wizard asked curiosly.

"Headmaster ,you have to promise me not to tell this to James or Sirius "said Lily a little hurriedly.

"If it is important to you I will not utter about our conversation to anyone Lily"said Dumbeldore reassuringly.

"Headmaster you know that current situations are very inappropriate and risky to trust even your long life friends due to majority use of Imperious curse."

Albus noddded and asked Lily to continue ,not knowing where the conversation was heading . Gravely she said," So I thought it would be wise to keep alternate defences up, so a few months ago I came across an ancient magical ritual ,which i modified to my own needs."

"May I ask what it is ? "asked Dumbeldore worriedly as ancient ritual were mostly dangerous.

Taking a deep breath and sighing and said"I have made Harry my Solenux."seeing an utterly bewildered look on Albus face she said "I take it you know what it is ?

Though not a word came out of his mouh he dumblY nodded. To say Albus was astonished and dumfounded was an understatement .The youngest prodigy of charms , which sat in front of him ,had done the most dangerous ritual that could damage the caster the very most..

"Now the modifications I made will make sure that the Harry will be safe till he is of age ,till then I know you will prepare him to face his destiny but he needs to live with my blood, specificlly my mom's blood , so if I and James both die protecting Harry will you please place our son with my kins."

Lily I don't know what to say, what you did only a mother can do for her child.I will make sure if the time comes, your son will be placed with your sister.

"Thank you headmaster "said lily sobbing.

As Headmaster got up from couch and was about to leave he turned and looked at Lily with his twinkling eyes.

"Lily you are one of the best mother this world has ever seen."He whispered to himself before leaving.

_Godrics Hollow , 31st october 1981._

To say Voldemort was tired was an understatement. He had faced one of the most powerful wizard of century, but the Gryffindoric Potter had failed. A slight show of nobleness had send him to death and the great Charms master and prodigy of Ancient magic had tried to beg mercy for her child and given her life freely for him , but he wouldn't let his doom live. He would kill his problem when its just a sibling . He won't be foolish to let his death grow into a rather huge tree . No he wasn't that foolish nor he was a noble Gryffindor to be noble enough to challenge the boy when he grew , he was a sly Slytherin , always one step ahead of his enemy.

So after one Avada Kedavra , he stood in front of a crib which had a raven haired baby. Voldemort could sense the baby's magical core it was'nt normal , it was something different , the boy's core didn't appear of normal wizard his core gave a hybrid radiation of Dark as well as Light, Animal as well as Human. He would have been a good follower Voldemort thought musingly , but Alas ! Die he must or he would have ability to be a boulder of Voldermort's path to world domination .Now no Dark lord would tolerate that would he .

Finally , he raised his wand and casted , the Killing Curse, only to realise that it was a grave mistake. As soon as he had cast the curse it reflected on him ,causing it to reap his body .But as he was about to esape he noticed that his soul had yet another time broken and latched onto the dead women's one final glance he escaped swearing to kill one Harry Potter when he returns back and has a body.

Harry is going to have friends from different houses and some will be unexpected and I am sure that one of those was never used in any poll for which House he should be in is on my profile.

This chapters question is who is the unexpected best friend of Harry.

clue-He specializes in...blasting things. i think there will be initially ron and hermone bashing.


End file.
